


Coming out

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Get your words out - Challenge: Based on the Whose Line is it, Anyway game Ninety-Second Alphabet, your challenge is to write a story, scene, or poem that begins each sentence/line with every letter of the alphabet. You’ll be given the letter to start with, and then you must continue through the alphabet and get back to your starting letter.My letter to start with was: K





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get your words out - Challenge: Based on the Whose Line is it, Anyway game Ninety-Second Alphabet, your challenge is to write a story, scene, or poem that begins each sentence/line with every letter of the alphabet. You’ll be given the letter to start with, and then you must continue through the alphabet and get back to your starting letter.
> 
> My letter to start with was: K

„ **K** ing Zeke“, Casey repeated thoughtfully.

„ **L** ol,“ Zeke answered with a smirk.  
„ **M** akes me feel odd.“

„ **N** ot long ago you did enjoy it when they called you like that.“

„ **O** h shit. **P** ainful memories I would like to forget.“

„ **Q** uestion is, don't you miss all the parties and clubbing … and all the fun … at least now and then?“

„ **R** egret it, that I've given up all this shit for you,“ Zeke asked. **S** miling affectionately when he noticed the slight concern in Casey's face.  
„ **T** rust me, I know that you are the best what is ever happened to me. **U** ntil you will kick me out of your life I will stay at your side.“

„ **V** ery big promise,“ Casey answered, still a bit uneasy.

„ **W** ell, it's just the truth. **X** ara lately told me that she thinks that you are good for me.“

„ **Y** ou told her about us,“ Casey asked, his eyes wide open in shock.

**Z** eke smiled.  
„ **A** ctually not. **B** ut she was smart enough to figure it out that something is going on between us. **C** alm down, she's okay with it.“

**D** umbfounded Casey needed a moment to think about these news. **E** motions were rushing through his body.  
„ **F** ace it, Casey, just breath and face it,“ he tried to calm himself down.

„ **G** et it,“ he finally murmured,“ so this is our coming out?“

**H** eat filled him, as ever when his boyfriend pulled him into his arms to kiss him senseless.

„ **I** f you don't mind,“ Zeke murmured, his voice so soft, his eyes sparkling so warm.

**J** ubilating inwardly all Casey could do was to answer the kiss with passion.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a challenge at Gywo
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
